Poland Rule
by LibraMoon
Summary: Poland is a shy and reserved nation. Until he gets to know someone well. Then he simply cannot be deterred. America cannot believe his audacity. Per Request. RomCom with PolandXFem!America
1. Chapter 1

**_This Author does not lay claim to characters or ideas contained herein. This is not for profit or other material benefit. Rated M._**

 ** _Dedicated to Leo-Lestrange, who wanted PolandxFem!America._**

 ** _I own nothing, please enjoy._**

 ** _OoOoOo_**

It started, as some relationships do, with the rain.

When Poland had forgotten his umbrella, and as he was about to bother Lithuania to lend him his someone changed that course of action.

Bright blue eyes looked him up and down. Texas was perched on her nose proudly and Nantucket stood at attention.

"Didn't bring an umbrella?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're staring at the rain, instead of leaving. And, you look a little annoyed."

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, okay." America said with a grin, as if she knew he was playing it off as less than it was. However, the gushing amount of water that poured forth from an inky black sky, did not lend truth to his words.

"Come on," The female nation said after a moment, as she took off her coat. Holding it out toward him.

Poland eyed it as if it were diseased.

"It's not cold outside America," he started to retort, when she held it up, outstretched over their heads. She pressed in closer to him.

"Duh, dude. This will catch the worst of it. 'Kay?" It was the sort of question where she expected him to agree with her.

The male nation stared at her. America had never quite been so close before. She smiled at him, with a genuine interest in lending a hand. Why did she do that? He didn't really want to know, did not really care that much.

She was helping him stay dry. That was enough.

"I've got it," he replied, as he grabbed the other end, so she would not have to hold it all by herself.

"Great!" America said happily, as she pushed open the door with her free hand.

Then, with a gust of cold air and wetness of the rain, they were running. Her coat caught the brunt of it, but some drops still splashed upwards on his pants, and some landed on his face. It forced him to blink, however, it was... tolerable.

It was then that America started laughing, nearly whooping with joy. Poland looked over at her, so see her blissfully smiling. A carefree look of childish happiness on her face that caused something in him to pause.

He was at his car, before he knew what to do, as America tugged him along, enjoying the feel of the rain that trickled onto her skin. They were both wet, perhaps, the coat had done nothing, but she smiled at him, and Poland felt...

He felt himself smiling back at her.

"See ya soon!" She called out with another shout of laughter as she rushed away under her coat.

OoOoOo

America passed by him, chatting with Estonia. They laughed quietly about something that had Estonia flushing, and America nearly beside herself in mirth.

Poland glanced upward, and noticed that America looked at him.

"Hi Poland!" She called out, suddenly, and smiled at him brightly.

"America." He nodded curtly, but she didn't seem to notice. In fact, she appeared happy that he greeted her at all.

Estonia said something, slightly louder than he needed to.

"Are you on better terms with Poland?"

"No," The star-Spangled nations aid honestly. "Politically the same, but the dude's awesome."

Estonia nodded, and grinned.

"Oh. Okay."

"So anyway," America continued, "There I was with this huge problem and only one way out-"

Poland did not catch the rest of her words, but he felt oddly warmed that America on a personal level, seemed to like him. He was slightly shy around strangers, his past was partly to thank for that. And, America's more mercurial nature did not tend to help matters much.

However, today he felt a little uplifted that she had spoken kindly of him.

OoOoOo

His latest outfit and apparel was met with some... resistance. The latest meeting had been stunned into silence, for a short time, as Poland strolled in with his head held high. Then other countries began heckling, which he fended off with his fabulousness. And the stellar amount of confidence he had.

Lithuania appeared completely unfazed by his choice of clothing. As if he had seen it countless times before.

"Like it?" The male nation said as he walked past some very red looking nations.

"No!" Brazil snapped out with indignation.

"Aw lay off Poland," America said with a sigh. "If he wants to strut... his stuff... around the meeting, let him. He's not hurting anyone."

Then she seemed to question whether what she said was true or not, as she walked over to him. She leaned closer to whisper to him.

"A mini-skirt? Really? That is highly inappropriate for business wear." America glanced him up and down once more. "I mean, sure, you've got the legs for it... but come on dude. No one wears that at meetings."

Poland huffed indignantly.

However, America was correct. He did have the legs for it. Poland eyed her speculatively.

"But the color is good, right?"

America nodded.

"Oh yeah. Good color, and nice design, but this is a place of business."

"Hm," he agreed, mostly non-committal. "But it covers everything."

"Barely," the Star-spangled nation stressed. "You turn around, and I can see your thass."

"Thass?" He inquired with a raised brow.

America grinned in amusement.

"You know, where thigh meets ass. That general area."

"Really?" Poland asked, trying to look over his shoulder to see what America saw.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. His green eyes clashed with her blue ones.

"And, honestly dude, I am half afraid if you bend over, I'm gonna get an eye full of something that looks like a baby bird."

Lithuania choked back a bout of horrified laughter. Russia turned faintly green, and England's jaw hit the table. Southern Italy guffawed loudly, and nudged Spain in the ribs. Canada hid his face in his palm, something he often did when America was 'telling it like it was'. As she called it.

A slow smile spread across Poland's face and he gave a superior look of something dangerously close to arrogance.

"Don't be ridiculous. I tapped up everything that might dangle."

America's features scrunched up in confusion.

"How... how would you tape that?"

"Well," Germany interrupted with a flush on his cheeks and a look of embarrassment, "It's really not that hard."

"What he said," Poland commented with a slight sway of his hips.

"Dude," America said with some exasperation. "Either put on pants or get a longer skirt."

"Kill joy." The male nation pouted with a mutter.

OoOoOo

Soon after that. Poland decided that America wasn't exactly terrible. In fact, they had several nice chats together. And, he had even invited her to coffee a few times. Such as now, where he regaled her with his history and his side of the events.

She listened intently, her eyes would occasionally widen, like a child that heard a particularly grand story. He'd never felt so... listened to before.

It was strange. He mused it over. When she focused on something, America really did focus.

"That really is fascinating, Poland," America commented as the sincerity of her words managed to penetrate his understanding.

She really meant it. Didn't she? America actually liked him, and even held festivals in certain parts of her country to honor their Polish heritage. Well, he would be lying if he didn't state that he was a bit flattered.

Perhaps, even more than a bit.

Truthfully, she was a pretty nation, and America's own customs with courtship and such did not differ that much from his. She enjoyed sports, she hated discussing money with anyone because it was personal, and -due to his frugality- America did not seem to actually expect anything grand.

She didn't even really expect him to pay for anything that she ordered in all their time together. It was... amusing. In fact, he-

Poland's eyes widened as he realized that he was listing off good attributes about her, because he was considering going after America... Romantically. Could it be? Was this America's way, her spending time with him, of saying that she felt a mutual attraction to him?

"Thank you," He responded, eyeing her in a new light. "You are very... sweet."

She laughed brightly, seeming to be truly delighted by his compliment.

"Well, _thank you_ ," America emphasized, "I appreciate that."

How... _polite_.

Poland glanced at her sharply.

"Wait, how far did you say England was from you?"

America blinked, and tilted her head as she pondered the question.

"Not far enough, some days," she teased lightly with a smile and warmth in her blue eyes, "but over 4,000 miles. Something like 4,400, I wanna say, but I'm not entirely sure."

Poland's lips twitched out into a smile, and his green eyes focused on her with renewed interest. A parental figure that was far enough away, despite their past history. That was good news for Poland.

Still, he wanted to feel out some more things about America, through questions.

"And, he is not upset at the idea of you being so far away?"

America laughed heartily, even going so far as to wipe a tear of mirth from her eyes.

"Nah, dude. He's glad I am so far, in fact, he's probably happier that way too." There was still a teasing note to her words, but it did belay some seriousness.

Well, that was also wonderful news. He would not have to worry about England wanting to visit and would be glad to have America with someone. Poland appraised America again. She looked nice, she did. Not flashy all of the time, sometimes -like now- in a T-shirt and jeans she appeared calm and at ease. However, she was always positive and up-beat. Forever smiling.

Hm.

"You can cook, right?" Poland asked, seemingly apropos of nothing.

The Star-Spangled nation blinked at him, and scrunched up her features in confusion.

"Uh... yeah, I can cook."

"Well?"

"Dude, I am _related_ to England. That does not mean I inherited everything. I cook very well." She assured him with another amused smile.

"And, you keep a clean home?"

She gave him a look, one that suggested she had no idea where the hell he was going with this. Poland knew, and that was enough.

"...Of course," She replied honestly, but in a low tone. "Didn't Lithuania ever tell you that he had very little to do at my house?"

Yes, Lithuania had called being with America a 'slice of heaven'.

That peaked his interest even higher.

"Do you like sex?" He asked bluntly.

She reared back with twin spots of color on her cheeks as her mouth fell open.

"What? What the hell dude!?" She thundered at him, as she sputtered. "That's a personal question!"

"Yes," Poland agreed, "That is why I asked it."

America looked slightly offended and she shook her head at him.

"That's not cool, I'm leaving," She insisted as she scooted back from the table. She took out her wallet and placed some money down on the table. His green eyes watched her the whole time.

"So... is that a boundary issue for you?"

America appeared flabbergasted.

"Fuck off." She retorted as she stomped on her heel and left him.

Poland slowly sipped his hot chocolate. Much too sweet. An American beverage, but it held its appeal all the same. He smiled secretively into his cup. America might be a bit rude, she didn't have to get all worked up over a simple question, but she had made the lines in the sand very clear.

He liked that. He did not have to wonder what he did wrong, and he would remember it for next time.

"I wonder if she looks good in pink," he mused aloud, to no one in particular.

His mind supplied the image, and Poland grinned slowly. Perhaps, this deserved his further attention.

OoOoOo

She was having a good day. Honestly. Then again, it had only just started.

America stretched and yawned as she tumbled out of bed, nearly literally. Her blonde hair was mussed, and she fumbled for Texas. She could already feel her mouth watering for her first cup of morning Joe. When she moved to her door, however, the day took a sharp turn for 'hellish'.

A smiling Poland was at her bedroom door, with a smug expression.

"Oh, look who is finally awake." He teased.

The Star-Spangled nation screamed. Like a little girl. For she had not been expecting someone to pop out of nowhere.

"How the hell did you get in my house!?" She screeched, when she had a chance to register the other nation.

Poland appeared nonchalant, as if he had every right to be in her home without her permission. His green eyes looked at her room, as if appraising it for changes. Her fierce blue glare, finally caught his attention as she tapped her foot impatiently. He smiled widely.

"Canada gave me his key."

The female nation stared at him stonily, without expression.

"One moment." She said as she held up a finger and went back toward her bed to find her cell phone. Poland wandered in after her.

She swiped the screen for the speed dial. America glanced at Poland, who was making his way toward her closet.

"Don't you even think about it." America warned him lowly.

Poland grinned, but abided by her wishes and wandered over toward her bed. He sat down and then decided it was comfortable enough to bounce on it a bit.

" _Hello?"_

"Canada!" America said with relief. "Hey, got a question for you."

" _Hi America. Okay. What is it?"_

"Yeah, Hi." She said distractedly as Poland decided to lie back on her bed. What was he doing?

"Say, look, Poland is in my house, claiming that you gave him a key. Did you do that?"

There was silence for a moment.

" _Oh look at the time. Sorry America, I have a-"_

"Canada, don't you dare hang up-"

There was the foreboding sound of a 'click' and America narrowed her eyes.

"Canada?! Canada!" She stared at her phone in disbelief. "He hung up on me."

Poland laughed lightly.

"Sucks for you."

America glared at him, and crossed her arms over her midsection.

"Now you see here-"

"I'm hungry," The male nation interrupted. "Let's go eat."

"What?"

"Hungry. You know. that thing you always are?"

"Hey!" America replied indignantly.

"Come on, I saw a place that-"

"I'm not even dressed."

"Oh!" He said, and looked at her. "Go ahead. Get changed. I'll wait."

Blue eyes leveled a frosty look his way.

"I can't help but notice that you aren't leaving the room."

Poland did not even appear apologetic. He continued to sit on her bed silently.

"Get. Out." America nearly hissed at him.

"Fine. Fine. But hurry up. I hate it when my dates take too long." He said flippantly as he walked out of her room.

America gawked at his audacity.

"Date!?" She questioned to the empty air. "What the hell? This is the twilight zone."

There was a faint knock at the door.

"Five minutes. Or I come in there to help you pick something out."

"Oh my God. You will not!" She denied hotly.

"Oh America, this is part of the reason I like you." His voice floated through the door. "You are always so funny."

"I'm not joking!"

"Yes, yes. Whatever. Seriously, let's go, I am hungry."

America was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe him. Sure, Lithuania had often talked about Poland in their younger days, but she had believed some of that to be exaggeration! He seemed like such a shy nation. Then again, he'd come back after all the crap in his history. Two world wars, Russia, and revolutions, just to name a few.

"America," Poland interrupted her mini-spacing out again. "Wear those black boots you have. You know the ones. I like those."

In response, she threw her phone at the door. It shattered and scattered upon the floor.

"Damn it! You owe me a new phone."

The male nation had the nerve to laugh.

"No, I don't. You did that."

"I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Yes you are." Poland replied easily. "Three minutes."

America could only blink at the door in stark disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews!  
_**

 ** _Not meant to cause offense in any way, shape, or form. :)_**

 ** _Updating Last Cry next, and then someone wanted AustriaxFem!America..._**

 ** _O.o By golly, that just might happen._**

OoOoOo

In a scenic little café, not too far from America's house, there was quite the picture of domestic bliss. If one could imagine a more perfect-

Alright, that was totally a lie. It was in fact, the picture of the definition of 'awkward'. Why? Well, mostly it involved one blonde haired Female glaring huge daggers at a rather relaxed looking male nation. A male nation, that might have been just a touch too pleased with himself at the moment.

"Do you recommend the French toast?" Poland said, by way of conversation. The smug look upon his features managed to rub the Star-Spangled nation the wrong way. Her hands tightened around the menu once more. Knuckles going white in the effort it took not to throat-punch someone. Preferably Poland.

"I recommend that you tell me what the hell has gotten into you," she hissed back, with the barest hints of politeness still clung to her words, "and it had _better_ be good."

Poland blinked, his gaze momentarily torn from his menu as an indulgent smirk painted his features.

"Nothing."

She stared at him balefully.

"Nothing?" America questioned, growing more annoyed. "Nothing at all? You just decided to break into my home-"

"I had a key," Poland reminded her, nearly cheerfully. He hummed a bit in his throat as he set the menu down for a sip of coffee, America glanced at hers quickly. Her expression was reminiscent of someone near a deranged lunatic. Which, in her opinion, she might as well be.

The female nation glowered a bit at that, not so welcomed, reminder. She was still going to have to have a talk with _Dear_ Canada. The things she was going to do to him were going to make him cry out 'Oh Maple!' well into his nightmares.

"Be that as it may," America continued, just shy of gritting her teeth, "you came into my home. _Unannounced._ "

Poland paused a moment, then nodded at that assessment. However, he did not seem the least bit phased by her anger. He shrugged unapologetically.

"And, then forcibly dragged me-"

"I gave you time to change."

Blue eyes narrowed at him in blatant warning.

"To this farce of a date-"

"Oh I assure you," Poland said charmingly, "this really is a date."

The star-spangled nation stopped short at that. Pink diffused on her cheeks, the tell-tale sign of her embarrassment at his blunt honestly. Her eyes widened slightly, before narrowing.

"Stop interrupting me," She said quietly, "... please."

Poland smirked at that, highly amused at the way things were going. America certainly wasn't as boring as he had previously thought. The way her emotions were displayed so easily, was highly entertaining and a touch... cute. He could see now, what Lithuania saw in her all those years ago. His gaze wandered over the way she was dressed. It wasn't exactly date attire, but then again, he had to give credit to the woman that had manage to barge out of her bedroom fully dressed with mascara on.

In only two minutes and forty-five seconds.

America glanced away from him, the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Poland asked casually.

"Staring at me."

Poland grinned, teeth flashing in the morning light.

"Maybe I just like what I see."

Startled blue eyes landed on him, and then a mask of aloof politeness took its place.

"Alright, I get it now." America said in a tone that was slightly worn and tired. "What do you want?"

He nearly snorted at the absurd question. He wanted to get to know her. However, he did recognize that she had now shifted her mind away from the possibility of his courtship, and onto affairs of a political nature. Yet, at the same time he was a bit sad that she automatically thought that way. No matter what Lithuania said, not everything he did had to have some complicated end-goal.

Poland tilted his head to the side, watching her in silence for a moment. She really was pretty, when he truly looked at her. But, it was more than that. America had made an effort to get to know him. He liked that. Quite a bit actually.

"Nothing."

America raised a brow at that. Her teasing and care-free nature from past times together was no where to be found.

"I find that-"

"I think I will have the pancakes." Poland said quickly as he picked up his menu again, diverting the subject momentarily. "Perhaps the... eight count?"

He blinked at her over the top of his menu. Slightly surprised and a bit amused.

"Your people really need _eight_ pancakes as a serving?"

America glared at him. Her posture turned stiff, and he was aware that this was one of her 'boundaries'. Talking poorly of America's people did tend to upset the female nation. Quite a bit.

"It says breakfast for two, which would be four each."

"Still-"

"Many people take the extra food home."

"Hm. Interesting. France-"

She sighed heavily at the mention of the European nation as she placed two fingers on her temple, rubbing gently. Hm. It seemed the long standing love-dislike relationship between the two nations was still going strong. Poland could tell he was losing her interest here. She was looking out the window, with a blank expression.

Well, that certainly was not going to work for Poland. He had a pretty woman with him, and here he was with all this charm to spare. It was time to change tactics.

"Breakfast for two," he said, backtracking to what she had previously said.

"Hm?" America made the question-like noise. Her blue gaze locked with his and Poland had a stroke of inspiration.

"Share with me."

"No, thank you."

Poland smiled at that. The male nation was slightly amused that America wasn't chewing him a proverbial 'new one' at the moment. Then again, he could see the small children seated with their family, not far from them. America was very particular about children. She honestly didn't like saying swear words in front of them. He would press his advantage then.

He leaned closer, coming half way over the table, the Star-spangled nation watched him.

"Come now," Poland coaxed. "Surely you wouldn't deny me the pleasure of sharing a meal."

Actually, Poland was slightly concerned she might spit in his face at the moment. America stared at him quietly. It was clear that she was assessing his words. Weighing them for the truth versus some deception, which was highly understandable given that they were nations. However, after two solid minutes of quite, something flickered in the depths of her gaze, before she slowly nodded.

"Fine. We can split pancakes."

He smiled broadly at that.

"Now, would you sit back down?"

"Gladly."

OoOoOo

Somewhere between the first cup of coffee, and the scent of powered sugar lingering on sweet egg-battered bread, America laughs at a joke he makes about Estonia. She bites her lip in a way that he finds oddly adorable, as she tries to stifle said laughter because she doesn't like to talk about her allies in anyway that could be misconstrued. As so often happened when she was involved.

But, when he saw her smile slightly, looking away from him for a moment before their eyes meet again, he realized that maybe the reason she didn't just clobber him this morning was due to the fact he held her interest too.

Which Poland also like the idea of.

For a few minutes, they were simply happy to chat about the meetings. Their friends and close allies. Though not the same in many respects, their core interests were rather similar. America seemed to possess an air of charisma in her earnest pleasure found in a good conversation. Perhaps, in his hesitance to be too close to her in the past, due in part to not truly knowing her, he had deprived himself of moments like these.

When she looked at him as if he mattered. Well, of course he _mattered_. He was Poland. Integral to Europe as a whole, and steeped in rich culture. Yet it was the thought that he mattered to _her_ , that made him feel...

Like he could take on Russia again and not feel a thing.

It was a simple, but somehow grand feeling. To be teetering on the enticing moments of courtship and the beginnings of deep affection. Something he basked in. For a while.

However, when the time came to leave, and the check was delivered...

America tried to _pay_.

Normally, he was fine with that. After all, he was a frugal country and finances were a personal thing. Yes, normally Poland did not mind in the slightest. However, that was before he had so graciously invited her out on a date. Granted it was breakfast, but it was still very much a romantic occasion and that meant that he would pay for the meal. Or at least half of it. As paying for half was a sign of equality.

As a gentleman, he'd even held the door open for her and pulled out her chair, Poland was uncertain if he should comment on the slight America had given him.

Did she not see him as an equal?

Was she not planning on seeing him again?

The second question bothered Poland more than the first. He knew that there was a chance America did not understand what she had done, yet still he would expect some sort of apology. Or at very least, an explanation.

The Star-spangled nation did not seem to think that offering to pay was an error.

Her expression morphed into confusion as he frowned at her slightly.

OoOoOo

America had no idea what the hell just happened.

One moment things were fine, and she was actually having a really great time...

And, the next Poland was glowering at her, as he had before he'd gone and 'let' himself into her home. Though, she had to admit, even despite the strangeness at the end, Poland had _impeccable_ manners... aside from the whole auspicious start.

He'd held the door, pulled out her chair, and he had spoken to her very -well mostly _gently._

Almost.

Yes?

America ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out her own thoughts. She wasn't even entirely sure what all this was about. One moment he showed up, practically demanding a date-

Which had been a nice date-

But then he got rather quiet and moody toward the end. Though he had driven her home and bid her a good rest of the day. He'd even gotten out of the car to open her door. America had never felt quite so...

Flattered before. Lady-like, actually. Poland had been extremely different from his in-meeting self. He'd been charming and sweet, and -

Now it was over.

The Star-spangled nation exhaled loudly, not quite sure what she felt or what to do next. Yet, the better side of caution warned her that it was likely some unusual behavior that Lithuania had warned her about before. In fact, poor Lithuania had quite the stories to tell about Poland. America could see where a few of them were probably tamed down for her benefit.

It had been fun, though, she conceded. To have a few minutes with that aspect of Poland.

After making sure to arm the alarm, and to change the locks -after leaving Canada a scathing message about how her house key was for emergencies _only (_ so someone better be dying next time _)_ -, she headed off to the bathroom for a nice long shower. She hoped the warmth and the steam would help her sort out her thoughts, and the conflicting feelings that were swirling around in her head at the moment.

OoOoOo

She's chatting with Romania and Lithuania, laughing behind her hand about the latest news from each country, and a few stories from her own. The sudden buzzing from her pocket caused her to look down.

"Excuse me," she said with a slight chuckle, and nodded to the pair.

Romania grinned at her, and Lithuania made a motion for her to answer the phone.

She pulled her phone out, and slide her finger across the screen. It was a message from Poland. Her eyebrows rose of their own accord, and she blinked. It was a picture. Mildly curious, she tapped on the message icon. It took only a few seconds for a dress to appear.

Oh lord, his newest apparel it would seem. She huffed a bit under her breath and grinned, happy that they were back on 'normal' terms for them. She glanced at Romania, before replying quickly.

' _Nice! I'm sure it will look great. :)'_

She put the phone away, and turned toward Lithuania.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

OoOoOo

He blinked at how quickly she replied. A slight feeling of smugness overcame him. America really did pay attention to him.

Poland pulled the dress from the rack once more, it was blue and would compliment her eyes perfectly. Later, he would stop and get her some flowers, before they met again. Also, he'd call her tonight. It was best not to keep a lady waiting.

Yes. She would look stunning in this.

Poland took the gown to the cashier and paid for it. He nearly tapped his foot impatiently, but decided against it. It was not her fault he was so keen on seeing America again as soon as possible. Then they could smooth over their little disagreement and unpleasantness from before. He knew she must have been upset, because she did not call him yesterday, or the day before.

Since they were dating now, he was going to take excellent care of the Star-spangled nation. And, according to America, England would be all the happier for his presence with her.


End file.
